Delirium : Annexe
by SEY-sama
Summary: Annexe


**Ceci est une annexe de ma fic Delirium. Si vous ne la lisez pas, ce truc vous est donc absolument inutile. ^^**

 **Etant donné que je me perds moi-même au milieu de tous mes OC, je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympathique pour mes braves lecteurs pas encore rebutés cette...** _chose_ **complètement barrée s'ils pouvaient suivre qui est quoi sans avoir à relire 100.000 mots. Normalement, je devrais mettre à jour régulièrement. Normalement... Je suis pas vraiment un exemple type de la régularité...**

* * *

Harry Potter : Pauvre sorcier catapulté dans le passé sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment. Est affublé d'une Poisse sans pareille. Fuit les prophéties et les responsabilités comme la peste bubonique. Collectionneur de grigris et de compagnons d'infortune réglant les problème qu'il a lui-même accidentellement causé. A tellement crapahuté à travers le globe pour fuir ses ex qu'il a finit par amasser un tas de savoirs et de techniques précieux. Exemple vivant de "Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort". Agent du Chaos prophétisé.

 **Famille Potter:**

Andréas : Lord Potter. Frère de Mirabelle et William. Exemple type d'un Serpentard muni d'une intelligence au service de ses ambitions personnelles. Fer de lance d'un mouvement politique auquel appartient la grand-mère de Neville. Vient de réussir un coup d'état grâce à Harry, complètement inconscient de son rôle dans la destruction de la crédibilité d'un parti ennemi.

Mirabelle : Soeur d'Andréas et William. Complice de l'ombre de son frère. Passe son temps à essayer de caser les membres célibataires de sa famille. Reine de la manipulation. Utilise les réceptions de Sang-Pur pour influencer ses congénères et créer des alliances politiques.

Aliénor Potter-Smith : Fille de Mirabelle. Version rajeunie de sa mère. Possède un sens de l'humour douteux et aime balancer son nouveau cousin dans des fosses au lion pour le regarder s'en dépêtrer. Sait comment mener à la baguette ses trop nombreux prétendants. 19 ans

Charlus : Fils d'Andréas. Ancien Héritier du titre et de la fortune du clan Potter. S'est retrouvé fiancé à Dorea Black à cause de Harry et de sa Poisse légendaire. Voue une haine éternelle à son frère adoptif. Danger pour toute créature végétal incapable de déguerpir en vitesse. Professeur de Duel. Trop bouché pour comprendre les manipulations de sa famille, même quand elle prend le temps de les lui expliquer. 22 ans

William : Demi-frère de Mirabelle et Andréas. Guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste. Ancien auror ayant participé à la Première Guerre Mondiale. Potioniste et duelliste expérimenté. Enfant sang-mêlé et issu de seconde noces. Ne veut rien savoir des complots fomentés par sa famille de serpentards.

Harriet Potter : Adoptée par les Potter après qu'Harry l'ait catapulté dans leur manoir pour qu'elle lui foute la paix. 16 ans. Membre des Dix Plaies. Version alternative de Harry Potter. Celle aux dents si étincelantes qu'elles aveuglent les non-avertis commettant l'erreur de la regarder trop longtemps. La Quatrième. Venue d'une dimension différente pour savoir comment tuer Voldy, prendre conseil auprès de sa version super victorieuse.

 **Professeurs :**

Armando Dippet \- directeur de Poudlard / vieux schnock manipulateur rassemblant dans son école tous les cas sociaux du globe pour son propre amusement /

Albus Dumbledore \- métamorphose + directeur de Gryffondor / 61 ans / Est harcelé par son ex, se trouvant être l'ennemi public numéro un de la communauté magique internationale, pour qu'il plaque toute sa vie et vienne massacrer de pauvres gens aux côtés de l'Amour de sa vie /

Horace Slughorn \- potions + directeur de Serpentard / Commère de service /

Ursula Smith \- sortilèges + directeur de Serdaigle / Ennemi jurée de Beery / Considère que la place des élèves est d'apprendre jusqu'à l'épuisement complet

Herbert Beery \- botanique + directeur de Poufsouffle / Ennemi juré de Smith / Amateur enthousiaste de théâtre / Considère que le bien-être des élèves est plus important que leur éducation

Silvanus brulopot \- soins aux créatures magiques / Compère de Beery /

Galatea Têtenjoy \- défense contre les forces du mal/ D'après elle, cent ans dans quelques mois / Mage noir à la retraite /

Abigail Mitchell \- études des runes / Anti-thèse de Harry Potter / Agent de l'Ordre prophétisé / Passe généralement ses vacances dans des zones de guerre et revient de ses errances avec un individu accroché amoureusement à ses basques / Héroïne stéréotypée / Surnommée la blondasse /

Howard Fawely \- bibliothécaire / 18 ans / ancien serdaigle / Proie de tous les apprentis mages noirs du coin / Devenu une "vierge sacrificielle" après avoir insulté la mauvaise personne / Est possiblement un fanatique des Reliques de la Mort

Pimprenelle Evergreen \- divination + astrologie / Membre des Dix Plaies / Sorcière à moitié-fée / Celle avec une paire d'ailes de libellules à échelle humaine / Utilise la légilimencie pour transformer son entourage en bisournours / La Septième / A tendance à lâcher des prédictions impliquant un peu trop Harry /

Athéna James \- pion / prof de remplacement-polyvalence dans tous les cours / américaine recherchée par le MACUSA / Membre des Dix Plaies / Surnommée Frankenstein / Danger public pour tout résident de Poudlard sortant de la norme / Version sorcière d'un scientifique fou / La Sixième / Celle aux cheveux verts, depuis un malheureux accident de potion

Cuthbert Binns \- histoire de la magie / Futur cadavre / A tendance à faire des siestes dans son potage /

Anatolia Campbel \- arithmancie / tyran professionnel prenant ses étudiants pour des esclaves corvéables / A sa propre échelle de valeur pour ses élèves / N'est professeur que parce qu'elle peut passer ses journées à se concentrer sur ses travaux d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir de la Communauté Magique sans avoir à se préoccuper de subvenir à ses besoins primaires /

? - étude des moldus/ passe son temps libre en immersion dans le monde moldu/

? - vol / athlète pour les Harpies de Hollyhead

Wilson \- infirmière / harcèle Howard Fawley avec des seringues tenant plus d'outils de torture que de soin /

Charlus Potter \- duel (voir Famille Potter)

 **Elèves** :

 **7ème** :

Lucretia Black : serpentard / Fille du Lord Black / Se prend un peu trop pour une princesse et s'est faite collée à ramasser des champignons dans la Forêt Interdite /

Walburga Black : serpentard / Veut épouser Harry pour son futur titre, sa richesse et sa capacité à humilier un Sang-pur en duel / Fiancée à son cousin Orion / Mère de Sirius

Myriam Delambre : serpentard / Membre des Dix Plaies / La troisième / Celle aux envies de sang frais régulières / vampire séculaire / Rédemption est sa voie / Aristocrate de la noblesse sorcière française / Drama-queen / Maudite de la Double-Vue / Possède une Poisse pouvant concurrencer celle d'Harry/ N'éprouve aucun remord à massacrer de pauvres gens et a enfoncer Harry si cela peut lui être bénéfique /

Alwenn Gwilfur : gryffondor / membres des Dix Plaies / celle avec un patrimoine génétique oublié et mystérieux / brute épaisse venant du passé pour apprendre comment Vaincre héroïquement/ La Cinquième / Sagesse est sa Voie/ Celle-du-passé-oublié/ Apparemment l'enfant d'un dieu et d'une mortelle

Veronica "Ronnie" Weasley : gryffondor / celle aux yeux violets / Vient du futur apprendre du célèbre survivant comment se débarrasser d'un mage noir ou pour qu'il lui botte les fesses à sa place / la plus tenace, la meneuse, déterminée à sauver monde magique, la dernière à lui lâcher les basques/ future Weasley / sang vélane / ne connait pas le sens du mot non / Ressemble à un elfe de Tolkien /

Eirik Gustafson : gryffondor / Régent des Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord en exil / Ramené à Poudlard par Abigail Mitchell / Cherche à libérer sa patrie de Grindelwald et des nazis / A apparemment été sauvé par Myriam / Demoiselle en détresse prophétisée / Possède un peu plus de savoirs magiques que le reste de ses congénères /

 **6ème **:

Minerva McGonagall : préfète de Gryffondor /

Jedediah Abbott : préfet de Serdaigle /

Jones : capitaine de quidditch de Gryffondor / Précédent incarnation de Oliver Wood

Harriet potter : gryffondor / (voir Famille Potter)

Andromeda Sparkles : poufsouffle / Princesse extra-terrestre / Est venu sur Terre pour chercher Harry et lui faire détrôner son frère, manipulé par la Confédération de Pégase grâce à des casinos paradisiaques / La Deuxième

 **5ème** :

Tom : Voldemort Junior / préfet de Serpentard / Premier prix de la calamité parlante

Avery : Mangemort Bouddhiste

Mary Sue : poufsouffle /Membre des Dix Plaies/ Stéréotype Self-Insert/ Fangirl déterminée à faire en sorte que le Canon se produise/ La Dixième / Celle ayant des connaissances sur son passé bien trop détaillées pour être honnête

 **4ème** :

Icarus Prince : serdaigle / Surnommé l'Horreur absolue/ Version rajeunie et bisounours de Snape / Est beaucoup trop intelligent pour le bien des résidents du château /

Birba Ragnok : serpentard / Membre des Dix Plaies / gamine mercenaire/ élevée par des gobelins/ Celle aux bijoux aux pouvoirs divins / Briseuse de sort expérimentée et déterminée à le remettre aux gobelins à cause de sa Beauté Parfaite et Pure honteusement volée / La Huitième

Théodore Rowle : serdaigle / L'un des rares alliés de Harry / A un sourire moqueur qui aurait dû le destiner à Serpentard / L'un des seuls être sain d'esprit de cette école de tarés

 **3ème** :

Orion Black : / Fiancé de Walburga

Cygnus Black :

Hagrid : Gryffondor

 **2ème** :

Alphard Black : Voleur de lacets et de boutons de manchette / Mouton noir des Black / S'amuse à rendre chèvre sa chère famille en glissant des limaces dans leur salade /

 **1 ère** :

Héla Reaper : Membre des Dix Plaies / La Première / Celle aux ongles en corne de licorne / Suite à un rituel ayant capoté en beautée, s'est retrouveé l'incarnation de la Mort / Joueuse / Adversaire féroce du Destin

 **Autre :**

Ambrosius Bulstrode : Surnommé Bubu / A mal pris la tentative de drague de Harry et a mit le feu à ses rideaux / A perdu un duel qui l'a condamné à servir de boniche aux Potter pendant un an

Augusta Rosier : Future Madame Londubat et grand-mère de Neville / Membre du parti politique de Lord Potter /

Doréa Black : Duelliste de renom / 22 ans / Fiancée à Charlus à cause d'un contrat de mariage vétuste pompant l'air de tout le monde / A décidé de changer de sexe pour contre-carrer son mariage /

Dipsie : Elfe de Maison au service de Harry

Carter : Ancien compagnon d'infortune /Américain / Chasseur de primes moldu reconverti en chef mafieux new-yorkais / Individu étant resté le plus longtemps à ses côtés / 5 ans-2 ans à la poursuivre - 3 ans à chasser des mages noirs

Yatsumi Kurogane : Ancienne compagne d'infortune / Japonaise / L'unique personne à avoir réussi à le faire rester un an dans un seul pays / Sorcière que l'on ne sous-estime pas si l'on tient à sa vie / Baroudeuse internationnale beaucoup plus doué que Harry

Yashiro Kurogane : Frère cadet de Yatsumi / L'a aidé à mettre un chaos monstre dans l'archipel nippon

Sven : Ancien compagnon d'infortune / Paratonnerre karmique / Russe/ L'un des pauvres moldu engagé pour faire des prospections dans les Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord / Est devenu le compagnon d'un loup-garou alpha masochiste

Dimitri : Ancien compagnon d'infortune /L'un des pauvres moldu engagé pour faire des prospections dans les Territoires Incartables du Grand Nord / Russe / A tellement été traumatisé par la Poisse d'Harry qu'il avait dans l'idée de tout plaquer et d'aller élever des chèvres dans les Carpates

Klaus : vampire résidant des Carpates / pote de buverie / A pour copine une Chasseuse ayant tous les traits d'une harpie /

Rémy : le poursuiveur de l'équipe de gryffondor qui pense que tout ceux ne connaissant pas l'actrice d'Autant en emporte vent ne devraient pas avoir le droit de vivre / 3ème année geignard

Hannibal : Sombral au ventre sans fond / Fidèle destrier volant le tirant de situations sensibles


End file.
